


Obey Me! Short Stories

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Humour, M/M, Other, Yandere, gender neutral reader, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: just a collection of imagines that are too short to turn into separate fics
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

It's Mammon's birthday and he is /very/ drunk. He has MC trapped between his legs, and it’s nice and all but they really gotta pee. But he is being babie and whining and just won’t let them go, so they need to get creative.

“Say, love, don’t you want to be carried by your dear big brother? It’s your birthday today so he can’t refuse.”

Any other day. Mammon would have scoffed at the suggestion, he would no doubt choose MC’s affection over Lucifer’s, but in his drunken haze, that idea sounded like the best thing in the world.

MC comes back from the bathroom to see a now shirtless Mammon being carried in Lucifer’s arms like a little kid. Ah right, they had almost forgotten about his tendency to strip when drunk.

It’s absolutely adorable how Mammon nuzzles his face in Lucifer’s neck. If Lucifer thinks they’re not going to take a million pictures of this then he’s absolutely wrong.

“This was your doing, wasn’t it?” Lucifer has his usual glare on his face but they can tell he’s not actually mad.

“Oh, now, don’t you dare lie, you love it!” They tease.

“I do not!” He says but the blush on his cheeks gives away his lie.

Mammon is nestled in Lucifer’s lap the rest of the night. If the rest of the brothers thought anything about it, they say nothing.

Asmodeus makes a mental note to try this on his birthday, little does he know this happens pretty often when he gets drunk and not just with Lucifer. The brothers have loads of pictures and videos of them consoling a crying Asmodeus, they just never showed them to him because they knew he would try everything to make them delete it thinking his crying face looks unsightly.

This is also why his secret night outs always get found out. He can’t help but seek his brothers or MC when his need for affection grows stronger with his drunkenness.

Diavolo would never miss an opportunity to fawn over Lucifer being so incredibly soft, he is soon joined by Solomon who is more likely trying to tease Lucifer.

Heck, maybe Diavolo is trying to tease him too, you can never really tell with that guy.

In the end, however, what everyone in the room, including MC, could agree to is that they are all looking forward to seeing Mammon embarrassed the next day.


	2. Yandere Fever: Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi with a possessive MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write this for the rest of the characters too but levi's is the longest since this was inspired by him. The rest are just short drabbles.

He is possessive of you too, I mean, he IS the Avatar of Envy after all.

The thing is, Levi barely leaves his room. So you’ve never had to “protect” him like he has had to protect you from his brothers, the people at purgatory hall and even the prince of hell himself”

Usually, Levi only attends the student council meetings and goes home, his studies are done online.

But it happens one day. RAD’s servers are down due to an explosion caused by a fight between two students, so now Levi has to physically attend classes instead of doing it through Doom. (that’s the Devildom version of zoom if you didn’t get it.)

And oh boy, with how low his self-worth is you didn’t expect he’d get this kind of attention.

Being one of the seven lords of hell is enough to make him popular, doesn’t help it that he’s cute, and him not showing his face gives him a mysterious vibe that many are drawn to, then there are the freaks that are especially interested in his anatomy as a serpent demon.

What were stares of judgement to Levi were something very different to you. No one came up to talk to him but all the lovey-dovey gazes were very obvious. And all the demons giggling like school girls pissed you off.

You remember your conversation with Diavolo and Lucifer, he mentioned that Levi has been getting much more outgoing ever since you came around, he asked you to help him overcome his anxiety, and like some idiot, you agreed to be his manic pixie dream human.

Right now, you would rather lock him up than help him integrate into society.

You only realise his discomfort at all the attention when he softly slides his hand into yours. Levi is never the first one to show affection, that’s your cue to take him home. Once you’re both back at Lamentation he embraces you in a hug, clinging to you like a hurt puppy.

“Did you see how they were all looking at me? They were making fun of me and they weren’t even trying to hide it! I’m never going there again.” He says, nuzzling his head into your chest.

You return his embrace, putting your hands around his upper back, slowly moving them up and down.

“It’s okay, my love, you don’t have to do any of that again.” You say, not correcting his assumption. “You’re so pretty, so so pretty. You’re my everything, you know that, right?”

You only get a muffled “hmm” in agreement.

“Show me your face, love, I want to kiss you.“  
When he looks up, you can see the tear lines on his face, he looks so very vulnerable. You lightly hold his chin and bring him close to you, dropping a small kiss on his lips.


	3. fuck me if i'm wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc is desperate but mammon remains clueless as ever

MC: Fuck me in the ass if I'm wrong *extremely inaccurate statement*

Mammon: "yeah, I see your point."

Later that day

Mammon: *repeats the same statement to his bros*

Lucifer: I knew you were dumb but this is too much.

Asmo: That's inaccurate as hell, pfft where did u even get that.

Mammon: no I'm not, that's what mc told me today!

Satan: stop deflecting the blame mammon, we all know mc isn't that dumb

Mammon: what. I'm not lying!!

At 3 am

Mammon: .... fuck

Mammon, bursting into mc's room where they are watching anime with Levi: you were wrong! I get to fuck you in the ass!

Levi: mammon what the actual fuck

MC: *laughing their ass off*


	4. shapeshifting genderfliud mc

mc and belphie: *sleeping in the dying room after putting on their uniforms*

lucifer: mc, belphie, wake up, you'll get late for school

satan: seriously, belphie is one thing but even mc?

asmo: come to think of it, mc sleeps just as much as belphie if not more. I'm concerned :(

mc, half asleep, rubbing their eye: changing forms makes me tired. that's why I need more sleep

beel: if that's the case, wouldn't it be better to keep just stay as either a boy or a girl?

mc, now actually awake: I don't know dude. I just change into whatever feels right at the moment.

mammon: what were ya born as anyway?

asmo: mammon, that's insensitive!

satan: actually if you don't mind, I'm quite curious too

mc: yeah I don't really mind but I'm not sure, my mom said I started shapeshifting pretty soon after I was born so it's hard for her to remember.

mc, completely serious: honestly, there's no saying I was born with a human form. for all I know I could be a slug.

*awkward silence*

Lucifer: ...are either of your parents slugs?

mc, shrugging: not as far as I know

everyone: *visibly relaxing and letting out the breath they had been holding*

lucifer: come on, let's go to school now. belphie, stop pretending to be asleep.


	5. mc is messy

Satan: and just when the hell did u last change these sheets, mc?

MC, sitting on their bed and playing on their phone: uhh i don’t know? A week or two ago ??"

Satan: move your butt, I need to wash these

Satan: [comes closer to mc to usher them off, their faces now inches away]

MC: [now staring satan right in the eyes]

Satan: [forgets what he's doing for a moment and stares back]

Mc: satan you...

Satan: [still looking mc in the eyes]

MC: ...you're like a housewife

Satan: [holds mc's cheeks in his hands and squishing them while glaring]

Satan, with an angry smile: huh what did u just say

Mc: I'm shworry

Satan, still cupping mc's cheeks: yes? I couldnt hear u just now

Mc: I shad I'm shorry!

Satan: hmm? You're sorry? That's not enough, my love

Satan: how about you kiss me to let me know how sorry you really are


	6. Human Satan

MC, at a cat: “My darling angel!! How’ve you been?”

Satan “.. um, I’ve been fine?”

Satan: *finally noticing the cat in MC’s arms*

Satan, blushing: “Oh.. you were- You were talking to the cat. N-nevermind sorry”

MC, this time to Satan: “Hello to you too darling!”

Satan: *blushing even more profusely*

\----------------------------------------------------------

They learn quickly that they’ve both been visiting this same spot to pet cats.

From then on, MC always greets him with a “My darling~”

It actually took a long time for MC to get his name because of this.

One time they run into each other at a nearby cafe and MC greets him as usual which makes his friends think he is dating MC.

Noticing the teasing, MC pulls him out to ask whether or not he’s uncomfortable with being called ‘darling’ since they will stop any time he asks.

They also include that if he changes his mind later he can still tell them because they respect his boundaries like that.

When Satan says “It’s okay... I don’t mind it.” he quickly regrets it because MC’s expression quickly turns into a smirk and they reply “Then does that mean you actually like it?”

*blushing intensifies*

From then on MC starts to use every endearment you can think of for Satan, including baby, angel, the love of my life, dear, honey, my love, precious and pretty.

No, they’re nOt dAtiNG

YET

Their friends still think they are though.

And suddenly they’re running into each other very often? Were they always so close by and just hadn’t noticed?

Lol sike, Satan tries his best to match his schedule to fit MC’s and is hovering around in places they’ll likely to visit in hopes to see them.

He does it unconsciously, doesn’t even think he has a crush.

He’s not stalking them I swear.

Or maybe he is ?? idk, pick your own choice.

They’re both idiots. Yes, MC is flirting with him but they don’t think they actually like like him, it’s just for funsies.

Satan just likes being cherished by MC, he knows that every time he sees them his heart feels warm and he hasn’t given it any more thought than that.

One time Satan is sick (ofc I would include this trope), so MC goes to visit him and he just looks so cute and sleepy in his bed wearing cat PJs that before MC can think they reach out to kiss him.

...

You’d think that would help them resolve their feelings but no.

They’re still idiots.

Satan ends up convincing himself that it meant nothing. Sure normal friends don’t kiss each other but their relationship has been very far from normal so something is like can happen.

MC still hasn’t rationalised it yet. Rather they’re asking themself why and trying to forget it, classifying it as one of the many cringe things they’ve done throughout their life.

Since it was a friend thing, Satan can reciprocate it, right?

So one day, MC is standing in Satan’s living room and out of nowhere, he grabs MC’s forearm pulling them towards him and leaves a chaste kiss on their cheek. Baby steps.

It is now MC’s turn to freak out and blush profusely.

And somehow, this becomes a norm. They often kiss each other casually. Always in the privacy of their own homes, never in front of others.

Over time, Satan gets used to it and becomes more confident in his actions.

What MC thought would be a nOrMal KiSs between fRiENds ends up with Satan licking their lips and going “tasty~” with a goddamned smile on his face.

MC doesn’t know what to make of it so they get angry.

Then they blame themself thinking they’re the one who first kissed him without asking him, so it’s okay, he just didn’t know, maybe he also did it without thinking.

I’m starting to think they’re intentionally avoiding thinking about feelings. Like, you can’t be that oblivious, right? I know I’m the one writing this but still...

Anyways, their platonic kisses have now turned into heavy but still platonic makeout sessions on Satan’s couch.

If that wasn’t enough, one morning MC goes to Satan’s and find him sleeping on his bed. (they have each other’s keys, are we really surprised here?)

As they are about to leave the room, Satan grabs their wrist and asks them to stay. Of course, they oblige.

So here they are, sitting on Satan’s lap in his bed as he holds them while resting his head on their shoulder, still very sleepy. Did I mention he is not wearing a shirt?

They’re not sure how long they stayed that way but it felt like an eternity and not long enough both at once.

But it was long enough for them both to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

And so when MC wakes up, they find Satan’s arms wrapped around their waist. They stay like that for a while observing his face and playing with his hair.

When he finally opens his eyes they say the first words they can think of

“Hey, Satan... I think I love you.”

Satan replies, still sleepy “I love you too.” as he holds them even tighter.

Afterwards, MC is worried because Satan was technically half asleep right?? Does it count? Does he even remember?

And Satan is worried that MC said they /think/.

Sure Satan only came to the revelation that he loves MC in that very moment but he has never been more sure of something than he is now. And they /think/ they love him, it pisses him off.

So Satan is a little cold towards MC, and in return, MC thinks he doesn’t feel the same way and only said it since he was half-asleep.

So without any proper communication, MC starts to avoid him.

Now Satan is in panic. They said they loved him so why? He only gave them the cold shoulder for a bit, he didn’t even do or say anything mean!

He can’t take the suspense and rushes to their house.

MC opens the door at 2 am just to find a whiny Satan who jumps straight into their arms and softly requests them “Please don’t ignore me.”

The only thing MC can bring themself to say at that moment is “Okay... I won’t” as they pat his head.

They cuddle on MC’s bed that night. Any leftover conversation is saved for the morning... or maybe afternoon, once they are both sane and rested enough to convey their emotions properly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon wants attention but MC has other plans

Mammon woke up groggy that morning and just wanted MC’s attention. His beloved, however, was busy buried in homework of all things. He tried to wait, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself in the end.

“MC” He whined as he came closer and hugged them from behind, planting a kiss near their lips.

“Just wait a bit Mammon, I’m busy”

Mammon pulled MC off the chair and sat them on the desk where it was easier for him to hold them. “Is that more important than me?”

MC looked at Mammon’s pleading eyes that were told them he was internally screaming 'kiss me kiss me kiss me'

And so they obliged. “Hmm, you’re right. Nothing is more important to me than you are.” Soon enough their tongue found its way into his mouth and he eagerly reciprocated.

By the time they pulled away, Mammon was left huffing, too busy to notice the handcuffs MC had put on him, binding his hand to the desk.

“I told you to wait, didn’t I?”

“MC no-” He was stopped by another chaste kiss.

“Safeword?” They asked.

“...Uhh cactus” He answered with the first word he could think of, unbuttoning his shirt, excited about what’s about to happen.

“Keep quiet unless I tell you otherwise.”

Understanding the weight of their words he kept his mouth shut. MC then made their way to their bed, ignoring Mammon and the work they were previously busy with. And all they did was play games on their phone.

This felt even worse than before, all Mammon could do was stare, he wanted to complain but he couldn’t, not when they do clearly told him to.

It felt like it would never end and then they heard a knock. Before MC had the time to answer, the door was already opened.

If Mammon was allowed to speak he would’ve complained about how his brothers completely ignore MC’s privacy, all the while overlooking how he does the same.

“Uhh, am I disturbing something?” Satan asked looking back and forth towards MC and the dishevelled Mammon.

“Oh, you can just ignore him. What’s wrong?”

His eyes still wondering, he hesitantly asked “I was wondering if you were done with that book I lent you? ... It’s okay though, I can come later!”

At last, MC left their bed and headed towards Mammon, only to once again ignore him and picked up a book from their desk.

“Thank you Satan, this really helped me!” They said with a smile.

As the door shut behind them, MC finally pointed their attention to Mammon who seemed to have formed slight tears around his eyes.

“You may talk now.”

“You’re mean.” He said pouting as he hugged MC, leaning in on their frame so that most of his weight was on them. He just didn’t have the strength anymore. Mentally or whatever.

“You like it.”

“Shut up.” He hid his face in their chest hiding the tinge of red on his face.

MC then led him to their bed where Mammon toppled over them not bothering to move.

He took MC’s hand and placed in on top of his head. “Please”

MC wordlessly obliged, slowly ruffling his hair. They hoped he wouldn’t lift his face otherwise he would see just how happy they were. They loved seeing Mammon like this, free of his Tsundere persona because he was just that needy.

“You’re really so mean” He complained again, now looking at them.

“Kiss me” He tilted his head, half requesting, half demanding

“Tch, what am I going to do with you?” Despite their sharp tone they were smiling and happily granted Mammon’s request.


End file.
